Smile
by pizzaDORK
Summary: FINISHED! Will Spot be able to help Aslyn hide from her past and realize that life is worth living?
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the newsies. Disney owns them. I do, however, own Aslyn and anyone related to her (her mother, father, and brother, etc.) or anyone you don't recognize from the movie _Newsies_. Please don't sue. 

****

Author's Note:

This is my first fan fiction…so go easy on me. I hope to get lots of reviews and I do accept criticism…though I would rather have reviews consisting of things like "I love this story!," "you're such a wonderful writer!," and "please update soon because the suspense of not knowing what is going to happen next is killing me!!!" (just kidding!…although reviews like that are welcome ::winkwink::) I attempted to write using the New York slang, but as you'll probably be able to tell when you read this story…I'm not very good at it. I put in a few translations for help (*). Please don't get mad at me over the slang…I tried. Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes in the story. I don't think there are any, but as my crazy English teacher says…"errors creep in." (but she's an English-nazi, so I don't listen to her…hehe) 

Prologue

Dearest Aslyn,

If you are reading this then it must be April 16, 1890: your sixteenth birthday. Happy birthday, darling! I hope this letter has found you well, and I hope your father and brother are well, also. I miss you, dear. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for your birthday, but I hope it's good all the same. I apologize for leaving you, love, but I didn't really have a choice. Just try to be strong for your father. I'm sure he's not taking this well. Oh, darling, I know you're probably crying, but please don't. We'll be together again. Look on the bright side—today is your birthday! You're finally sixteen! Oh, I'm sure you're such a beautiful young woman. But I won't gush too much, as it is not the fashion these days. Well, darling, I really must stop writing now. Have an excellent birthday.

All my love,

Marmee

P.S.-Give all my love to your father and brother, and try not to be too hard on your father, dear. I'm sure he's doing his best. 

Aslyn folded the letter and shoved it into the pocket of her dress. _"Doing his best." _That was a laugh. Ever since her mother had died all her father did was hit her. _"Don't be too hard on him." Mother, for Heaven's sake, the man beats me!_ Aslyn's mind screamed. She wiped away her tears, and brushed her hair out of her face. She wasn't going to stand for this anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

****

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed my beautiful prologue (hehe). And I hope you enjoy chapter 1. So without further ado…here it goes:

Chapter 1

The rain fell in sheets as Spot Conlon tried to make his way home from Manhattan. The only light he had to see by came from the occasional bolt of lightning. As the lightning flashed and he neared the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge, he thought he saw someone near the railing. He approached cautiously, and with the next bolt of lightning, he was able to make out a girl sitting on the railing, looking into the murky waters of the Hudson River. He stood near the girl, and with a third bolt of lightning, he could see that she had deep cuts embellishing her thin wrists.

"Does 'dat hurt?" He asked slowly, studying the girl carefully.

"No. Nothing hurts anymore," she replied without even looking up at him.

"Do you'se need any help?" He asked.

"No."

"You'se sure? 'Dose cuts look pretty deep," Spot said as another bolt of lightning lit up the midnight sky.

"I…I'm posit—"

The girl fainted, and nearly fell from her perch on the bridge into the muddy water below, but luckily Spot grabbed her in time. He pulled her over the railing and laid her gently onto the cobblestones. Spot waited for the next flash of lightning, and when it came, he looked closely at the cuts on the girl's wrists. They were deep and she seemed to have lost a fair amount of blood. He could also see that she was soaked to the bone, and so was he. He needed to get this girl somewhere safe and warm so that he could tend to her cuts. Spot picked her up tenderly, and proceeded to carry her to the Brooklyn Newsboys' Lodging House.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spot entered the run-down lodging house, and carried the girl up the stairs. He debated whether or not to put her in the main bunkroom or in his room, but in the end, decided on his room so that she would have some privacy. He pushed open the door to his room and entered. He laid the girl on the bed, and then went into the bathroom to find something to bandage her cuts with. He returned to his room, and began dressing the girl's wounds. As he was wiping the blood from her arms, her eyes fluttered open.

"Who are you?" She asked meekly.

"Spot Conlon," he replied, smiling.

"Aslyn Celeste Perry," she said. She tried to hold out her hand for him to shake, but she winced in pain at the movement.

"Why'd you do this?" Spot asked in reference to her cuts.

"I—" she began to answer but suddenly fainted again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Spot skipped selling his papers for the day so that he could watch over Aslyn. Later that afternoon, he was still sitting at her bedside, watching her sleep. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, lips shaped like a rosebud, and fair skin. Spot imagined that her cheeks were rosy and glowing when she wasn't drained of life. He also imagined that she had bright brown eyes that danced in the sunlight and that her lips always carried the faintest hint of a smile. 

Spot wondered why such a beautiful creature would hurt herself. He had sat by her bed practically all night and day waiting for her to awake so he could ask her just that. He had to know—it was eating him up inside. 

As he sat watching her, Aslyn's eyes opened slowly and she smiled softly at Spot. 

"Hi," she said. Her smile faded as she looked down at her bandaged arms.

"Hey," Spot replied.

"What time is it?" Aslyn asked, "and where am I?"

"It's a lil' past noon, and you'se in 'da Brooklyn Newsboys' Lodging House," Spot answered, matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Aslyn said. She seemed to be pondering this, but she suddenly asked, "Why'd you stop me?" Spot wasn't quite sure, but he thought he heard fear in her voice.

"Stop ya' from doing what? Killin' you'self?" Spot rebutted, surprised. "Why wouldn't I have stopped you? Wouldn't you try to help someone in trouble?"

"I wasn't in trouble," Aslyn countered, defiance ringing through her voice.

"Weren't in trouble?!" Spot said, almost shouting, "you was about to jump off 'da Brooklyn Bridge and you'se trying to tell me 'dat youse weren't in trouble?!"

"I didn't need to be rescued if that's what you mean," Aslyn stated clearly. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to jump?" 

"Yeah, it occurred to me," Spot said, "after seein' all 'dose cuts I knew you wanted to do something. But why this? Why would youse hurt yourself?"

"You wouldn't understand," she said, looking away from him.

"Try me."

"My mother died when I was ten, and—"

"Me' mother died when I was six, but I'm fine," Spot interrupted.

Aslyn held up her hand, "you didn't let me finish. I grew up in a very tight-knit family. My mother was an English immigrant and my father was from Ireland—"

"'Dat's where me' parents were from," Spot interrupted again.

And again Aslyn held her hand up, "will you please stop interrupting? Now, as I was saying, my mother was from England and my father was from Ireland. They met when they came here, fell in love, married, and had my brother, Matthew, and me. We were a very close family, but after my mother died everything just…changed." Here Aslyn paused as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "After she passed away my father took to himself. He didn't talk to Matthew or me much, but we figured that was due to his grief. But soon his anger began to flare. My father would use any excuse he could to hit me. If I didn't say "sir" or wasn't home on time, he would hit me. If I didn't keep the house clean or get him his meals, he would hit me. He was a changed man. Then when Matthew saw how my father controlled me, he wanted a hand in it as well. But his way of hurting me was far worse." Aslyn stopped; her tears were becoming uncontrollable now. 

Spot reached out and took her hand in his. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, and watched her intently. Her brown eyes were filled with pain and sorrow, and her arms tensed with every movement she made. 

"Youse don't have to finish if you don't want to," Spot said in reference to her story.

"No. I started telling you and intend to finishing telling you," Aslyn said, looking up into Spot's clear, blue eyes. 

His eyes seemed to change with his mood. When he had approached her on the bridge, his eyes had been a silver-blue color, filled with fear and pain. Now, as he listened to her story, they held a deep, understanding blue. She was captivated and held by their beauty and power.

Looking away from him, she continued, "My brother…he use to…" 

"What did he do's to ya'?" Spot asked when Aslyn paused, seeming lost for words.

"He used to…to touch me…. It hurt so much. More than anything my father ever did to me. I hated him for it. And the worst part was that my father knew what was going on. He knew what Matthew was doing to me, but he didn't care. He didn't do anything to try to stop it." 

Aslyn stopped, sobbing into her hands. Spot sat on the bed next to her, and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair slowly.

"Sh," he said softly, "it's alright. It'll be all right. Sh." 

****

A/N: Thanks for reading everybody! Please review…you will be much appreciated and very much loved!


	3. Chapter 2

~*~**Shout-Outs**~*~

MargeryFastFingers: Thanks for the review Marge…and I know you love my story…who wouldn't? hehe. okay…anyways…how are you? I haven't seen you in, like, what? an hour? wow, that's a long time…freaky. I love you! adios mi amiga pequeña.

Dreamer Conlon: thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my story. It's good to see someone I don't know reviewing. 

Heather: *cough*uarenothereandyouwillnevergetadam*cough* thanks for reviewing heather-dawn…u are greatly appreciated….although I'm sure brittney appreciates you more than I do…::coughcough:: ok…buh-bye!

****

A/N: thanks for the reviews. enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2 

When Aslyn awoke the next afternoon she was alone. She usually didn't sleep this late, but she was enjoying being able to rest for a change. All the sleeping she had done over the past couple of days had given her time to relax and clear her head. She was feeling better about her situation now that she had met Spot. She felt protected for once, and she enjoyed his company.

She looked around her to see that she was laying in a double bed in a small, dingy, dimly lit room. On the wall opposite the bed, near the door, sat a small, beat-up desk, and on another wall was a tall chest of drawers. There was a large hope chest positioned at the end of the bed.

As Aslyn sat, taking in her surroundings, Spot entered from a small door in the corner of the room near the chest of drawers. His hair was wet, his shirt was unbuttoned, and he had a towel draped around his neck.

"Oh good, you'se awake," he said, smiling and throwing the towel onto the top of the chest. "Are ya' hungry?" He asked, handing her a roll and an apple that had been sitting on the desk. "it ain't much, but it's all I've got for nows."

"Oh, no, it's fine. Thank you. Spot?" Aslyn began as Spot started to button up his shirt.

"Uh-huh?"

"Thank you…for everything…really. But…why'd you save me?" Aslyn questioned, slowly. 

She looked Spot up and down. He was short at only about 5'6", but well muscled. He had dirty blond hair, and fair, yet tanned, skin. As she watched him, he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, revealing tight muscles in his lower arms.

"Why wouldn't I have saved ya'?" Spot replied. He smiled when he noticed Aslyn staring at him, but she only looked away.

"Really, Spot, why did you help me?"

"Honestly?" Spot said, arching his right eyebrow, "because you'se too damn pretty not to rescue."

"Spot!" Aslyn laughed. 

Spot loved the way she laughed. Her eyes lit up, her cheeks grew rosy, and her smile widened. He couldn't believe that only a day ago she had tried to kill herself. 

"And besides, you remind me of someone I use to know," Spot continued.

"Oh really? Who?" Aslyn asked.

"Me' si—"

"Spot?" A boy interrupted, poking his head through the door.

"What?" Spot demanded. 

Aslyn noticed that his once dark blue eyes were now grey with anticipation and anger.

"Jack's here," the boy said, "says he's got good news for ya'."

"Tell him I'll see him in a secon' (*second)," Spot said.

Spot turned back to Aslyn once the boy had left, his blue eyes now bright and shining.

"You'd love Jack. He's great," Spot said, smiling, "you should come down and meet him."

"Oh, Spot, I couldn't…I look terrible," Aslyn said, looking down at her dirty dress and bandaged arms.

"You look fine," Spot replied, "but I'se got some old clothes you could borrow. If ya' don't mind dressing like a boy."

"No, I don't mind," Aslyn smiled, "thank you, Spot…for everything."

"No problem," he said, pulling some clothes from the bottom drawer of his chest of drawers. "Here, 'dese should fit ya'," he said, as he looked her over. "You can change in 'da bathroom." He pointed to the small door he had appeared from earlier.

"Thanks, Spot," Aslyn said getting up from the bed. She walked towards him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"You'se welcome," Spot said, laughing.

He smiled as she left the room. _'Dat girl is certainly something,_ he thought to himself, _cryin' her eyes out one_ _minute, and 'den smilin' and laughin' 'da next._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, if it ain't Jack-be-nimble, Jack-be-quick," Spot said, walking down the stairs of the lodging house.

"Hey, Spot," Jack replied, as the two spit-shook.

"Lil' boids (*birds) have been chirpin' in me' ears, Jack, sayin' you got good news for me."

"Yeah. Medda's havin' a party tomorrow night. It's gonna' be a big, newsie blowout, if ya' will. She's invitin' all 'da newsies from all ovah (*over) New Yoik (*York)," Jack replied, smiling.

"Okay, well, tell her Brooklyn'll be 'dere," Spot said. He then turned to see Aslyn coming down the stairs dressed in his old clothes. "Oh, Jack, 'dis is Aslyn. Aslyn, 'dis is Jack. He's 'da leader of 'da Manhattan Newsies." 

Jack took Aslyn's extended hand, and kissed it tenderly. "Pleasure to meet you," he said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Aslyn returned, blushing.

"Well, Spot," Jack said, turning to Spot, "looks like you have a date for 'da party tomorrow, heh?" 

"Not so fast, Jack," Spot said, patting him on the back.

"What party?" Aslyn asked, looking at Spot.

"'Da newsies' party at Irving Hall. Every now and 'den our good friend Medda throws all of us newsies a big party with lotsa singin' and dancin' and food and drink. And all 'da newsies from all over New Yoik come and have a good time," Jack said, answering for Spot.   
"Would ya' like to go wid' (*with) me?" Spot asked, smiling at Aslyn.

"Certainly Spot. I would love to go with you," Aslyn said, smiling back at Spot.

"Good. So, Jack, do ya' have any udder (*other) news for me?" 

"No, Spot, 'dat was all. I'm gonna' head back ta' 'Hattan now. See ya' later," Jack said, waving as he strode out the front door of the lodging house.

Spot wrapped his arm around Aslyn's waist, as they both began to head back upstairs. Normally, Aslyn wouldn't have allowed a boy to touch her in such a way, but with Spot it was different. She didn't know why, but she trusted him. She trusted this boy that she barely even knew.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Spot," Aslyn began when she and Spot were back in his bedroom, "what's it like to be a newsie?"

"It ain't much," Spot replied, "just a few dimes a week and a couple a' black eyes, but hey, it's a living. And it's freedom—no one tellin' ya' where ta' go, or what ta' do or say. So, I guess it ain't 'dat bad."

"It sounds marvelous!"

Aslyn was lying on her stomach on the bed, resting her head on her hands, and facing the footboard. Spot was sitting in the desk chair, fiddling with his hat that he had placed on the end of his cane.

"Marvelous, heh? Well, it ain't 'dat great," Spot said, laughing. 

"Oh, I think so," Aslyn said, smiling.

"Well, if ya' really 'dink (*think) it's 'dat amazing, why don't you'se come sell wid' (*with) me tomorrow?"

"Me? Sell papers?" 

"Foist (*first) of all, 'dey ain't 'papers,' 'dey're 'papes.' And second of all, yeah, you can sell papes wid' me," Spot said.

"I guess so…but I really don't know the first thing about selling anything…certainly not 'papes,'" Aslyn replied.

"Don't worry. I'll teach ya'," Spot said, patting Aslyn on the back, "why don't we's go down to 'da docks now, so you'se can meet some a' 'da boys?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spot and Aslyn sat on a pile of old, wooden crates on the docks overlooking the river. Spot had introduced her to most of the other newsies and now they were watching everyone have a good time.

"Spot?" Aslyn asked suddenly.

"Huh?" He replied.

"You never finished telling me who I reminded you of."  
"Oh, right," Spot said, running his fingers through his hair, "I don't wanna' talk about dat right now." Aslyn noticed that his clear blue eyes once again turned to a defensive, untrusting grey.

"Oh. Alright," Aslyn said, looking away from him. 

The two sat in silence for a while longer, watching the boys swim and joke together. Finally Spot stood up and began removing his shirt.

"I'm goin' swimmin'," he told Aslyn, "wanna' come?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll just watch," she replied uneasily.

"Your loss," Spot said, jumping from the crates and heading over to the edge of the dock. 

Aslyn's heart began beating faster as she watched him swim. Although he was of a fairly small stature, he was well muscled and seemed strong. She watched him dive off of the dock, and her heart leapt to see his body arch and curve into a diver's form. She didn't know how he could make her feel this way since she had only met him two days ago. She stole a glance at the Brooklyn Bridge and remembered the night he had saved her. He had been so concerned and compassionate then. Now, seeing him with the newsies he led, he seemed demanding and cynical. He was a completely different person around her than he was around the other newsies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, Aslyn lay in her bunk, unable to sleep. Spot had offered to let her stay in his room, but she opted for sleeping in the bunkroom with the boys. It didn't bother her. What bothered her was Spot—the way he became a completely different person around his newsies and the way he made her feel. She needed him—to feel his presence around her. In just a few days, she had grown to trust him more than she had ever trusted anyone in her life. 

Her desire to be near him was overwhelming, and she slowly rose from her bunk and crept quietly out of the room. She tiptoed down the hallway and stopped outside Spot's bedroom. _What am I doing_, Aslyn thought to herself, _I can't just barge into his room unannounced. Can I?_ In the end, her need to see him overwhelmed her, and she pushed opened the door. 

Aslyn silently crept to the side of Spot's bed and crouched beside it. She waited there for a few moments, watching him sleep. His lips were parted slightly, and his breathing was steady and calm. 

"Spot?" Aslyn whispered. He didn't stir.

"Spot?" she whispered again, a little louder this time. His eyes fluttered open quickly, and he stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

"What are you'se doing here?" Spot asked groggily.

"I can't sleep," Aslyn said, "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course," Spot said, still groggily, as he scooted over in the bed and pulled the covers down for her.

Aslyn noticed that Spot wasn't wearing a shirt and suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. _What am I doing, s_he asked herself again, _why am I here?_ But as she lay down next to Spot, Aslyn's uncertainties left her. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a rush of emotions. She felt safe and secure lying next to him, but she also felt her heartbeat quicken as it had on the docks. 

Spot rolled onto his side so that he was facing her. In the moonlight coming the window, Aslyn could see his eyes shine a vibrant blue. 

"Why couldn't ya' sleep?" Spot asked.

"I guess I was thinking about too much," Aslyn answered, looking him in the eye. 

"What were ya' thinkin' 'bout?" he asked.

"You."

"Hm…why was ya' thinkin' 'bout me?" 

"I was thinking about what you said earlier—how I remind you of someone. I was just wondering who I remind you of," Aslyn said.

"You remind me of me sister, Emma," Spot answered. The blue in his eyes suddenly seemed clouded with pain and sadness.

"What was she like?" Aslyn asked, snuggling into Spot's side. 

"I don't really 'member (*remember) much about her," Spot said.

"Why not?" Aslyn asked. She had told him everything about her past, now she wanted to know something about his.

"She died," Spot said, "Killed herself—like you tried to. Dat's why I was out there—on da' bridge—that night. Dat's where she died—same night, seven years ago. I was ten and she was fifteen. And you—ya' just 'bout scared me ta' death when I saw you sittin' up on the railin'…I thought for sure I was seein' Emma's ghost."

"Is that why you saved me—because of Emma?" Aslyn asked.

"I guess so. I guess I figured that even 'dough I wasn't able ta' save her, I could still save you." Spot wrapped his arms around Aslyn and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry Spot," Aslyn said.

"Sorry for what?" Spot asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your sister. And I'm sorry that I remind you of her."

"Don't be sorry 'bout 'dat. That's one of da' 'dings I like about ya'," Spot said, giving her a quick squeeze.

With that, Aslyn drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Spot, on the other hand, was left to himself with thoughts of Emma running wildly through his mind. _I coulda' saved her,_ he scolded himself, _I shoulda' been 'dere sooner._

****

A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3'll be up soon…I hope. I'm sorry if the story is kinda' Mary Sue-ish. I'll try to work on that. Please review! Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

****

~*~Shout-Outs~*~

ShortAtntionSpaz: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad someone likes my writing style. And yep, I'm the biggest dork in the world *nods enthusiastically*. But I'm very proud of being a dork. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Marge: where is my review?

Heather: yeah…thanks for reviewing…NOT! gosh! if you don't review this time I'm not giving u julian!!!!

****

A/N: okay, everything with the formatting should be fixed *crosses fingers*…enjoy chapter 3 and please review when you're done reading! 

Chapter 3

Spot awoke early the next morning to find Aslyn lying beside him, snuggled into his side. He smiled as a warm wave of feelings rushed through his body. 

"Aslyn," he whispered, nudging her slightly.

"What?" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's time ta' get up. I'se got papes ta' sell," Spot replied, pulling away from Aslyn.

"Hm," she mumbled, snuggling closer to him as he tried to move away.

"Aslyn, ya' said you was gonna' help me wid' sellin' me papes today. Ya' still wanna'?" 

"Yes," she nodded and slowly climbed out of the bed.

"Good. Hurry up an' get ready ta' go," Spot said, entering the bathroom.

In no time, the two were heading out into the streets of Brooklyn, ready to "carry the banner."

"Okay, foist (*first) dings' (*things) foist," Spot said after they had gotten their papers, "you'se gonna' have ta' get a Brooklyn accent if ya's gonna' hang 'round here."

"Alright," Aslyn thought for a moment, "How's 'dis?"

"Poifect, poifect (*perfect)," Spot said, "Okay, next, you'se need a nickname?"

"Why?" Aslyn asked.

"Well, 'cause all da' newsies have one. And also, it's a good 'ding to have if you'se gettin' chased by da' bulls."

"Aight (*alright), but what'll my nickname be?" 

"I dunno'. I dunno'. Lemme' dink (*think)," Spot said, sitting on a nearby bench.

After a few minutes had passed, Aslyn asked, "Spot, are ya' done thinkin' yet?" (A/N: sorry, I couldn't resist using that line from the movie =D)

Spot sighed, "How 'bout Cutter? 'Cause of…ya' know…" Spot trailed off, not wanting to actually say aloud that Aslyn had been cutting herself.

"Yeah, I know. Cutter?" She let the name roll over her tongue, "I like it."

"Good," Spot said, "Now let's get ta' sellin'."

Spot spent a good part of the day teaching Aslyn how to sell newspapers. Unfortunately, Aslyn wasn't a good seller. She had a problem thinking of creative headlines for "improving the truth." But she tried.

After they were done selling, Spot and Aslyn used some of their earnings to buy a meager lunch of apples from the market and rolls from a small, inexpensive bakery.

When they finished eating, the two went down to the docks to spend time with the other Brooklyn newsies. Spot swam with the other boys, but Aslyn was content to sit on the docks and watch.

Later that evening, everyone headed back to the lodging house to get ready for the party at Irving Hall. Aslyn changed into another one of Spot's old shirts and ran a brush through her hair, while Spot washed his face and hands and supervised the other boys.

"Spot, do I have ta' stay here," one of the younger newsies asked.

"Yeah, Copper, ya' gotta' stay here. You'se too young ta' go to Irving Hall," Spot answered.

"But Blue gets ta' go an' he's only a year older 'dan me," the boy whined.

"Don't back talk," Spot snapped, his eyes turning into a silvery-gray, and the boy scooted away quickly.

"You sound like his father," Aslyn said, losing her Brooklyn accent now that it was just she and Spot.

"Nah, I ain't 'deir fader (*father), just 'deir leadah," Spot laughed, "Ya' ready to go?" Spot asked.

"Yes," Aslyn answered, and the two headed to Manhattan with the rest of the Brooklyn newsies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here we'se are," Spot said when the group reached Irving Hall.

Aslyn looked around to see a large picture of Medda above the building's entrance and newsies everywhere. _I hope this is fun_, she thought to herself.

"Come on," Spot said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the Hall.

"Wow," Aslyn whispered to herself when she all of the newsies filling the theater. There were hundreds of them. They were all drinking and laughing and most of them had girls by their sides.

"Hey, Jacky-boy!" Spot called out when he saw the Manhattan leader.

"Hey ya', Spot," Jack said as the two boys spit shook, "Hi, Aslyn," Jack said when he noticed the girl by Spot's side.

"Hi," she replied meekly.

"She ain't Aslyn no more, Jacky. She's Cutter now," Spot said, smiling proudly.

"Ah, so you'se got you'self a newsie name, do ya'?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Cutter said, smiling.

"Well, I'se gonna' go talk ta' Medda," Jack said, "You'se two have fun."

"We will," Spot laughed as Jack pat him on the back.

"Hey ya', Race," Spot said as he and Aslyn approached a large table surrounded by newsies.

"Hey, Spot," Race said, "How's it rollin'?"

"It's rollin'," Spot answered, "Guys, 'dis here's Cutter. She's new ta' Brooklyn," Spot said, introducing Aslyn to all the boys at the table, "Cutter, 

'dis is Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink, Skittery, Snoddy, Pie Eater, and Boots."

"Hi," Cutter said, smiling at the boys.

"Want me ta' deal ya' in, Spot?" Race asked, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Sure," Spot replied, "Ya' wanna' play?" He asked, turning to Aslyn.

"Na', I'll jus' watch," she answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few rounds most of the boys had left the game and it was down to Blink, Race, Snoddy, and Spot.

"I'll bet ya' two bits," Race said, throwing his money into the center of the table.

"I'll see you's two bits and raise ya' five cents," Spot replied, also throwing his money in the pile.

"Too rich for my blood," Snoddy said, "I'm outs."

"What about you, Blink? Ya' gonna' chicken out?" Spot asked, turning to Kid Blink.

"Unlike you's Conlon, I ain't got that kinda' money to be throwin' it away on cards," Blink said.

"'Aight, Conlon, it's just you and me. Whaddya' got?" Race said, taking a drag of his cigar.

"Royal flush," Spot said, leering.

"Damn," Racetrack said, throwing down his cards, "I only gots a full house." He cursed again as Spot began collecting his earnings. 

"So, Cutter," Spot said, turning to Aslyn, "ya' wanna' play now?"

"Against you? No thanks," she said, laughing.

"Aw, come on," Spot pleaded.

"Hey, Spot, how's it goin'?" Jack asked, approaching the Brooklyn leader.

"Hey Jack. Tell Medda she puts on a good party," Spot said.

"Cutter," Jack said, turning to Aslyn, "ya' wanna dance with me? If it's okay with Spot here, that is." 

Aslyn turned to Spot who nodded, "I'd love ta', Jack," she replied.

Jack and Aslyn danced for a while, laughing and occasionally singing along to Medda's songs. 

Spot approached them after a while, "Mind if I's cut in?" He asked Jack in a very gentleman-like voice.

"Not at alls," Jack answered, imitating Spot. 

"Didya' have fun dancin' with Jack," Spot asked Aslyn.

"Yeah. He's really nice," she answered, smiling.

The couple danced a little longer and then they went back to their table. Spot played a few more games of poker. Aslyn even played once, although she wasn't very good at keeping a poker face.

As the party dwindled down and few newsies remained in Irving Hall, Spot made sure all his boys were heading back to Brooklyn. He then turned to Aslyn, "Ready ta' go?" He asked.

"Sure," she said, "I had fun tanight (*tonight), Spot."

"Me, too," he replied, "But now it's time ta' be headin' back across the bridge."

Spot led Aslyn out of Irving Hall, but just as they were out the door, Boots called out to Spot, "Hey, Spot!"

"Yeah, Boots?"  
"Jack wants ta' talk ta' ya' real quick. Somethin' 'bout Queens," Boots said.

"Okay, tell him I'll be 'dere (*there) in a secon'," he told Boots. Then he led Aslyn over to the side of the building in front of the back entrance, "Wait here," he told her.

Aslyn was waiting in the alley when he approached her. He moved through the shadows, barely making a sound. When she saw him, it was too late. He wrapped a hand around her mouth, stifling her scream, and he grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back.

"Don't do anything stupid," he whispered, his malicious voice echoing through her ear.

****

A/N: Please review! I will love you forever if you review! Peace out!


	5. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Smile." Don't sue…review! hehe…that rhymed! go me! *happy dance for the ability to rhyme*

Chapter 4

Spot exited Irving Hall and walked around the side to where he had left Aslyn. _Queens_, he thought to himself,_ always thinkin' 'dey're bettah 'dan us._

That was when he saw him. He had Aslyn pulled closely to his body with a hand covering her mouth. He was whispering something to her.

Spot approached slowly, creeping through the shadows. He continued until he was behind the stranger and pulled his slingshot out. He aimed and fired. The man that was holding Aslyn, pulled his hand away from her mouth and grasped the back of his head in pain. 

He turned on Spot, "You little scoundrel!" 

Spot noticed that the man was still clutching Aslyn's hands. 

"Let go a' her," Spot said, calmly.

"I can do whatever the hell I please with her," the man said through clenched teeth, "she is my sister."

"Let me go, Matthew," Aslyn pleaded, struggling to break free from her brother's grasp.

"Shut up, you stupid whore," Matthew shouted at her.

"I said, 'let go a' her,'" Spot said, raising his fists.

"Please, Matthew," Aslyn begged again.

Matthew turned and struck her across the cheek. He let go of her wrists and she stumbled backwards. Matthew hit her again, knocking her to her feet and Spot lunged on him. Spot punched Matthew repeatedly and the two men were enthralled into a bloody battle. 

After he had thrown a few punches and taken several more, Matthew stood and turned to Aslyn, "You're nothing but a worthless slut befriending this street rat," he said, "Father won't be pleased when he hears of this." He then spit in Spot's direction and stormed away.

"Spot," Aslyn said, rushing to Spot's side, "are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said, wiping blood from his mouth, "but what about you." Spot took Aslyn's wrist in his hand and pulled her sleeve back. 

When Matthew had been clutching her wrists the cuts had began to bleed again.

"We need ta' get you back to da' lodging house," Spot said, taking her by the hand. 

He escorted her through the lodging house and into his tiny bathroom.

"Here, take a seat," he said, motioning to a small stool next to the sink. 

Aslyn did as she was told. And Spot proceeded to clean and bandaged her newly opened cuts. 

"Thank you," Aslyn whispered to Spot when he was done. She began to head towards the door, but Spot pulled her back.

"You's welcome," he said, giving her hand a squeeze, "But tell me's somethin'. Why was ya' brother tryin' to hurt ya'?"  
"It's most likely because my father is mad about my disappearance and he's sent Matthew out to find me. Matthew must have seen me with you on the docks or selling and followed us to Irving Hall. Matthew probably thinks that if he brings me back father will give him free reign over me. Then he'll be able to do whatever he wants to me," Aslyn replied, slumping to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Spot said, crouching next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and sung softly in her ear,

__

Smile, though your heart is breaking

Smile, even though it's aching

When there are clouds in the sky

You'll get by

If you smile through your fear and sorrow

Smile, and maybe tomorrow

You'll see the sun come shining through

For you

Aslyn smiled to herself and snuggled into Spot's warm embrace.

"Where'd you learn that song," she asked him.

"Me (*my) mother taught it ta' me. I use ta' sing it ta' me (*my) sister whenever she was depressed," he answered.

"Thank you, Spot," Aslyn said.

"For what?"

"For everything."

Spot smiled and leaned into her. Aslyn returned his smile and met Spot's mouth with her own. His lips were warm and soft against hers and although they did not linger long a surge of joy swept over her body and she smiled. 

****

A/N: please review!


	6. Chapter 5

****

A/N: No shout-outs today *tear*. Please review. 

Chapter 5

Spot pulled away from Aslyn and looked at her. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought to himself. Spot kissed Aslyn again lightly. Then he stood and helped her to her feet. 

"We's should be getting' ta' sleep so we's can get up early in da' mornin' ta' sell," Spot said as he and Aslyn entered his bedroom.

Aslyn nodded in return, and began to leave the room.

"Where ya' goin'? Spot asked her.

"To the bunkroom to get some sleep," Aslyn answered.

"Why don't ya' stay wid' me tonight?" he asked, caressing her cheek with his callused hand.

Aslyn took his hand in her own and nodded, "Let me get my things."

When she returned to Spot's room Aslyn was in her nightgown, and she quietly slipped into the bed next to Spot. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She smiled, and he snuggled his face into the crook of neck and kissed her soft skin lightly. 

"Spot," Aslyn whispered.

"Hm?" 

"I'm glad you saved me."

Spot smiled and sang softly,

__

Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear may be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile, what's the use in crying?

You'll find that life is still worthwhile

If you'll just smile

Aslyn smiled into the darkness and succumbed to the sleep that surrounded her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mornin' sunshine," Spot said when Aslyn awoke.

"Morning," she replied, yawning.

Spot was already up and ready for the day, so Aslyn climbed out of bed and got ready as well. They left the lodging house and headed to the distribution office. They were both silent during their walk and when they got their papers. Each one of them was in their own world thinking of the night before. _Spot kissed me,_ Aslyn thought to herself,_ he actually kissed me. He's been so good to me these past few days. I never want to leave him, but what if Matthew comes looking for me again._ Aslyn's fear consumed her mind for the remainder of the walk. Spot was having the same thoughts._ She's beautiful,_ he contemplated, _I don't want ta' lose her to her family. She doesn't deserve ta' be treated like 'dat._ He smiled at the thought of kissing her. _Her lips were so warm and soft,_ he thought to himself, letting his fear of her family drift away from him,_ I want ta'—no, I need ta' kiss her again._

Once Spot and Aslyn had gotten their daily papers, they headed out into the streets of Brooklyn to sell. Aslyn still wasn't very good, but she was learning and improving. Spot, on the other hand, sold his papers quickly and easily, then he began to help Aslyn sell hers.

"'Danks for helpin' me sell," Aslyn said to Spot, using her Brooklyn accent when others were around.

"No problem," Spot said, "Ya' hungry?"

"A little."

"Come on," Spot said, taking Aslyn's hand, "Let's get somethin' ta' eat."

Spot and Aslyn bought lunch from a small, inexpensive diner and then headed to the docks. Once there, they sat on some old crates, secluded from the other newsies, and ate.

"Didya' have fun at Medda's party last night?" Spot asked Aslyn.

"Uh-huh. I enjoyed it," she replied, "Except for Matthew comin' and all."

Spot nodded, and took the last bite of his lunch. "Ya' wanna' go swimmin'?" he asked Aslyn when he noticed that she had finished eating.

She shook her head no, and Spot looked at her for a moment. "Why not?" he asked?"

"I can't swim," Aslyn sighed.

"Whaddya mean ya' can't swim?" Spot asked, shocked, "Everyone can swim!"

"Not me," Aslyn sighed again.

"Well, I'll teach ya'," Spot said, grabbing her hand, "Come on."

"Ya' really don't have ta', Spot," Aslyn said, pulling her hand away.

"Listen, if you's gonna' be a Brooklyn newsie then you's gonna' have ta' learn how ta' swim," Spot said, pulling her toward the edge of the dock.

Aslyn sighed once more, "Alright, alright. You can teach me how ta' swim."

"First lesson," Spot said, looking at her, "always swim with someone ya' trust." Upon saying that, he pushed her off the edge of the dock and into the cold water below.

****

A/N: *dun dun dun!* I love cliff hangers. If you like this story, please review. Even if you don't like this story, just review and say that you do like it. lol. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aslyn felt Spot's hands on her waist, pushing her into the water. She then felt her body hit the frigid water. She didn't know what to do. She flailed her arms and gasped for air, causing her to take water into her lungs. _I am going to die, _she told herself, _I am going to die and there's nothing anyone can do about it._ With that, she let go of all her thoughts and let herself sink to the bottom of the river. 

Just as her feet touched the bottom, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and pull her back up to the surface of the water. _ Wait, what's happening?_ She thought_, Why aren't I sinking? Why aren't I dying?_ She gasped for air when she reached the surface of the water. The pair of hands remained at her waist, holding her steady in the water. She opened her eyes. 

"Spot!" She screamed, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I saved ya' didn't I?" He said, smirking.

"Yes, but why did you push me in, in the first place?" 

"I told ya'. The first rule of swimmin' is ta' always swim with someone ya' trust. You trusted me ta' save you."

"That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard," Aslyn said, pushing his hands off of her, only to find herself sinking again. Spot reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Will ya' please just listen ta' me?" Spot asked.

"Fine."

"Okay, now 'dat you're in da' water and we've established 'dat ya' trust me ta' not let ya' drown, we'll start with da' basics."

Spot spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Aslyn how to swim. By the time the sun began to set and they decided to head inside, she was actually getting the hang of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Spot," Aslyn whispered as she sat looking out the window that night.

"Uh-huh?" 

"Matthew's outside," she said, chills running down her spine.

"What?" Spot asked, coming over to the window.

He gazed into the street below, and saw whom Aslyn was talking about. Matthew stood across the street, leaning on a light post, staring at the lodging house.

"Don't worry," Spot said, placing his hands on Aslyn's shoulders.

"How can I not worry? He's found me, and he's going to take me home."

"No, he's not," Spot said, looking at her.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I won't let him. I'll protect ya'. Ya' trust me don't ya'?"

"Of course I do," Aslyn replied.

She took a hold of Spot's shirt collar and pulled him close so that his face was only inches away from her own, "I trust you," she whispered. Then she kissed him lightly, letting the passion of their kiss build with each second that went by. Spot wrapped his arms around her waist, and Aslyn wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Spot slipped his tongue into Aslyn's mouth and she welcomed it warmly, meeting it with her own. Their kissing continued for several minutes, only stopping so that they could catch their breath.

When they finally stopped, they both climbed into bed and snuggled close to one another. Aslyn laid her head on Spot's chest and listened to his heartbeat as he gently stroked her hair. "I love you," Spot whispered into the darkness, but Aslyn didn't hear him for she was already fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

****

~*~Shout-Outs~*~

Bookey Elliot: Yay! Someone else thinks I'm a good writer. *happy dance* But yeah, the stories been done. *sigh* But I am trying to do my own thing with it. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks. 

A/N: Wow, I'm doing pretty good with getting these chapters up here. 4 chapters in 2 days…go me! I just have so many ideas, and they all like hit me at once, so hopefully I'll be able to finish this story soon. 

Chapter 7

The next few days passed slowly, bringing little problems with their passing. Aslyn's grew stronger and more confident in her swimming, Spot kept his feelings to himself, and Matthew did not return to the lodging house. That is until the next Friday, exactly a week after Spot and Aslyn's first encounter with Matthew.

Aslyn and Spot returned to the lodging house when they had finished selling. As they entered the small lobby, the man that ran the place, Mr. Booker, or Books as the newsies usually called him, looked up.

"Hello Spot, Aslyn," he said, looking at the two, "Miss Aslyn, I got a' lettah' (*letter) here for ya'. A man came in not too long ago, sayin' he had an urgent lettah' for ya'."

"Thank ya', Books," Aslyn said, taking the letter from the elderly man's hand.

She and Spot ascended the stairs to their room and Spot shut the door behind them.

"Who's it from?" Spot asked immediately.

"I dunno'," Aslyn said, warily. She opened the letter slowly and began to read.

Aslyn,

I'm tired of playing your stupid games. I'm warning you, you better come home soon or that little boyfriend of yours is history.

Your beloved brother,

Matthew

"Who's it from?" Spot asked again when he saw Aslyn's face go white. She stared at the letter in her hands and then handed it to him.

"Don't worry," Spot said, softly, "I'll protect ya'. I'm not gonna' let anything happen to ya'."

"Me?" Aslyn asked, "What about you? I might as well go home, Spot. If I don't he'll come after you. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Aslyn, I's can take care a' meself (*myself). And I'm not letting ya' go anywhere, especially not home. I won't let anything happen to ya'. I promise. I care about ya', Aslyn," Spot whispered.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess," Aslyn said, crying softly.

"Don't be," Spot replied. He pulled her close to him, and she cried into his shoulder. "I'm glad ya' came into me (*my) life," he said, kissing the top of her head gently.

"So am I," Aslyn whispered, "So am I."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another week flew by uneventfully. It had now been two weeks since Spot and Aslyn's first meeting with Matthew, and a week since the threatening letter had arrived. 

Aslyn lay in bed, unable to sleep. She changed positions several times, snuggled closer to Spot, and counted sheep, but nothing worked. She had too much on her mind to fall asleep. _It's been a week, _she said to herself, thinking of Matthew's letter._ It's been a week and nothing's happened. Surely, he would've acted by now. But what if he's waiting—waiting till we least expect it. I don't want to lose Spot. I can't lose Spot. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I love him. I've barely known him three weeks and I'm already thinking I'm in love with him. You're being ridiculous, Aslyn,_ she scolded herself._ You can't love him—you barely know him. _She sighed,_ but isn't it possible to love someone after only knowing them a short time? Isn't it possible to need to be near someone twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week? Isn't it possible to want someone to kiss you and hold you every minute of every day? It must be, because that's how I feel about Spot._ She sighed again._ I love him,_ she told herself,_ I love him._

As soon as Aslyn thought this, she heard the window open. Before she could react, she felt a cold hand slip over her mouth, keeping her from screaming. _Matthew,_ she thought, her eyes opening wide, as she tried to grab for Spot to wake him up. The person that kept her mouth shut, yanked her out of her bed, and carried her out he window and down the fire escape. She was blindfolded and her wrists were tied together as soon as she was outside, and she couldn't tell how far she was forced to walk. _God, _she prayed, _if you're still there, please let Spot find me._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aslyn was brought to a halting stop by her captor after what seemed like hours. _Please, Lord, _she pleaded. 

"Thought you could stay away from me, didn't you, bitch?" Her captor asked, taking her blindfold off.

"Matthew, please, don't do this to me," she pleaded.

"Shut up, you stupid whore," he yelled, slapping her hard across the face.

He hit her again, knocking her to the ground. "You gave that stupid newsboy what he wanted, now give me what I want," he hissed, straddling her. He unzipped his pants and pushed her nightgown up.

"Please, don't do this, Matthew," she begged, trying to push him away from her. _Oh, God, please save me, please,_ she prayed.

Before she knew what was happening, Matthew was inside of her. Aslyn screamed out in pain as he thrust himself deeper inside of her body. After what seemed like eternity, Matthew pulled out.

"Thanks, sis'," he said, laughing, as he stood up and zipped his pants.

Aslyn pulled her nightgown down, and rolled onto her side. She sobbed uncontrollably and scratched at the cuts on her arms. Matthew was gone. He had gotten what he wanted, and now he was gone. _Please, God,_ Aslyn prayed again,_ please let Spot find me. Please save me._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Spot, ya' wanted ta' see me," Jack said, entering spot's room.

The minute Spot had woken and realized Aslyn was gone he had called all of his newsies together to look for her. They had combed the entire area of Brooklyn without any luck. Spot was beside himself with worry. He knew Matthew had Aslyn, but he had no idea where he had taken her. He had asked Jack to come over to Brooklyn so he could enlist the Manhattan newsboys' help in finding Aslyn.

"Yeah, Jack," Spot said. Jack could tell that he had been crying, but he knew not to say anything. "Jack, I need you and ya' boys' help."

"Anything, Spot," Jack said.

"Aslyn's missing," Spot said, "I know her brother took her, and I's gotta' get her back. Only problem is, I don't know where she is."

"Don't worry, Spot, I'll get me (*my) boys on it. I'll have 'em search all a' Manhattan."

"'Danks, Jack. I'm gonna' come with ya' ta' 'Hattan and help ya' look. Me (*my) boys're still searchin' here in Brooklyn."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Jack and Spot searched Manhattan, Aslyn lay in the abandoned building that Matthew had dragged her to.

"Spot," Jack said, as the two of them headed down a dark alley, "do ya' hear 'dat." 

Spot stopped and listened carefully. He moved closer to a boarded up door that was nearby. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. The sounds of muffled crying wafted through the door.

"Yeah," Spot answered, "it sounds like crying'."

Spot pulled a few boards off of the door and climbed through the hole he had made. Once inside he looked around the room. It was dimly lit, the only light coming from cracks in the walls and ceiling. As his eyes searched the room, he saw the source of the crying. There was a small figure huddled in the corner.   
Spot and Jack approached the figure carefully.

"Aslyn," Spot gasped, when he saw her face, "Aslyn, are ya' alright?" He asked, kneeling beside her shivering body. She was wearing only her nightgown and she was bloody from the scratches on her arms.

"Spot," she sobbed, "I prayed that you would find me and you did."

Spot gathered her in his arms and rocked her back and forth slowly. "It's alright. Sh. It's alright; I'm here now. Sh," he whispered softly.

Spot carried Aslyn back to the lodging house, and Jack called off the search parties. Spot laid Aslyn on his bed gently. 

"What happened?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"He…" Aslyn's sobs were uncontrollable, but she was determined to tell Spot what had happened, "He…he raped me, Spot. Matthew, my own brother…raped me." 

Spot pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth. "I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again. Then he began to sing softly in her ear,

__

Smile, though your heart is breaking

Smile, even though it's aching

When there are clouds in the sky

You'll get by

If you smile through your fear and sorrow

Smile, and maybe tomorrow

You'll see the sun come shining through

For you

Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear may be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile, what's the use in crying?

You'll find that life is still worthwhile

If you'll just smile

The darkness of Spot's room enveloped Aslyn, and she was lulled into sleep. Spot continued to rock her, but soon he, too, was engulfed by the darkness that surrounded him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aslyn awoke early the next morning to the sounds of Spot snoring lightly. She kissed a smooth patch of skin on his neck, and he moaned softly and snuggled closer to the warmth of Aslyn's aching body. She watched him sleep as her thoughts flowed freely through her mind.

_Matthew._ His name echoed throughout her head, reminding her of the pain he had caused her. _"You gave that stupid newsboy what he wanted, now give me what I want."_ She could feel his hands on her, groping at her breasts and gliding over her tender skin. She cried out in pain at the memory of him forcing himself into her body.

"Aslyn!" Spot awoke with a start upon hearing Aslyn's cry. "Aslyn, are you alright?" He asked, rubbing the small of her back.

"No," she murmured.

"Listen," he said, kissing her lightly and caressing her cheek, "I'm sorry, but I gotta' sell today. I can't miss another day. You stay here wid' (*with) Books, and I'll be back when I'm done. Okay?"

"Alright," Aslyn said, nodding slowly.

She sighed as Spot climbed from the bed, leaving her cold and alone. Soon Spot was kissing her goodbye and leaving to sell his papers. Aslyn felt abandoned, but she knew Spot couldn't be by her side twenty-four hours a day.

_I cannot attach myself to him so much. He deserves to be free to live his life without having to worry about me; he's only seventeen. I can't continue to be a constant burden to him._ Aslyn lay in bed, thinking of what had to be done. _There's only one way to free Spot of the worry I'm causing him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Damn it,_ Spot cursed as he thought of what Matthew had done to Aslyn. _Damn him ta' Hell. How could he do 'dat ta' her? How could anyone hurt such a beautiful creature?_ _I can't believe I let 'dat happen ta' her. I'm screwin' up wid' (*with) her just like I screwed up wid' Emma._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How's she doin'?" Spot asked Mr. Booker when he entered the lodging house that afternoon.

"She's been asleep all day," Books answered.

Spot ascended the stairs swiftly, and entered his room. He was got off guard by the scene before his eyes. _Damn it,_ he cursed again as he rushed to Aslyn's side.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

  
"Aslyn! What da' hell are you doin'?" Spot yelled.

As soon as Spot had entered his bedroom, he saw the knife slice quickly, painlessly across Aslyn's skin. He watched in horror as she allowed herself to be drawn into the hopelessness of the cuts that shrouded her wrists.

" Stop!" Spot yelled, pulling the knife from Aslyn's hand. 

"I can't!" She whispered through clenched teeth, "I can't stop."

Tears leaked from her eyes as Spot fell to the floor next to her. He slid the knife across the floor, away from Aslyn and surveyed the damage she had caused herself.

"Why?" Spot choked out, allowing tears to slip from his eyes, "Why would you do this?"

"Because," Aslyn sobbed, "I'm nothing but a burden to you. You're seventeen, Spot. You're too young to have to care for someone else, to have to constantly look out for me. I don't want that for you."

"But I do," Spot said, cupping her chin in his hands and turning her face toward his, "I want to care for ya', Aslyn. I don't care if I'm only seventeen. I don't care if your brother's after me. I love you, Aslyn. I love you, and I want ta' spend the rest of me (*my) life with ya'."

Aslyn looked into his eyes, and Spot kissed her forehead gently. She turned her head up to him and kissed him on the lips in return. He wrapped one of his hands behind her neck and used his thumb to make small circular motions on the soft skin he found there.

"I love you, too," Aslyn murmured, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Just tell me you'll never do 'dis (*this) again."

"Never," Aslyn whispered, kissing Spot.

"Well, let's get ya' fixed up," he said, helping her to her feet and leading her into the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry," Aslyn said again, once Spot had finished bandaging her arms.

"Will ya' stop sayin' 'dat already? You apologized once and 'dat was enough. I don't need ta' hear it every two seconds," Spot said, smiling and kissing the top of her head soothingly.

Aslyn nodded and traced Spot's lips with her right index finger. She then kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss with equal infatuation and slipped his tongue into her mouth. With every moment and every kiss the couple's passion grew. Spot pulled a finger up and down Aslyn's spine, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Aslyn let her hands glide over every inch of Spot's well-muscled chest and arms, until they came to rest on his collarbone. She then placed her hands behind his neck and pulled his body closer to her own. Spot guided her backwards onto the bed and laid her down gently. He kissed a line down her jawbone and onto her neck. He kissed the skin underneath her ear and then back up her jawbone and then to her lips. As he kissed her, Spot slid his hands under her shirt, caressing the skin on her stomach ever so gently. Aslyn ran her hands along his chest once again and tugged at the buttons on his shirt. She needed to see more of him. She needed to touch every inch of his body. 

Upon feeling Aslyn pull at his clothes, Spot looked up. He looked into Aslyn's eyes and asked, "Are you sure 'bout this?"

Aslyn nodded, unbuttoned Spot's shirt, and slid her hands over the smooth skin beneath it. Spot smiled and began to remove Aslyn's shirt. As he let it fall away from her, he caressed her breasts gently, allowing himself to take in the beautiful curves of her body. 

"I love you," Spot whispered in Aslyn's ear before he let himself continue his adventure to discover her body.

"I love you, too," she murmured in reply.

Soon, Aslyn and Spot were completely undressed. They sat for a moment looking at each other, each taking in the other's body. Spot leaned down to Aslyn and kissed her passionately.

"I'm goin' to…" he murmured, but Aslyn placed a finger over his lips and nodded before he could finish.

Spot entered her slowly, carefully, knowing he had to be gentle. Aslyn gasped when he did so. But she knew that Spot could never hurt her as much as Matthew had. 

She pulled him closer to her, willing him to push further into her. She moaned softly as Spot began slow, rhythmic thrusts into her body. She moaned again when Spot came and fell beside her on the bed.

"I love you," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, too," he said, cherishing the warmth of her body and the beauty of their lovemaking.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aslyn squinted as the morning sun reached through the window and burned her eyes. She rolled onto her side to find Spot awake. He was facing her, and he was smiling. 

"Mornin'," he said, wearily.

"Good morning," she replied, yawning and stretching, "we should probably get up to sell our papes," she said as she began to rise from the bed.

"No," Spot said, pulling her back down to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her. "We's stayin' here today," he said, kissing her cheek softly.

"Spot," Aslyn sighed, "We can't miss a day of selling."

"Sure we can," he replied, "'Sides (*besides), I wanna' stay like 'dis forever."

Aslyn laughed, "Come on, Conlon, it's time to get up," she said, poking him in the side. She proceeded to get out of the bed, but again Spot pulled her back down.

"I told ya'," he said, "We's stayin' here today."

"Fine. Fine," Aslyn said, laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We gots the whole place to ourselves," Spot told Aslyn, after all of the other newsies had left, "All me (*my) boys are gone, and Books has gotta' some errands ta' run. He should be gone all mornin'."

"Hm. That's nice," Aslyn murmured, as Spot kissed her neck seductively.

Spot had gotten the two of them breakfast while the other newsies were getting ready for the day, and now he and Aslyn sat in his room, eating in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hours passed lazily, and it was around noon when Spot and Aslyn heard Mr. Booker return from his errands. They listened as his footsteps pounded up the stairs and down the small hallway. 

"Why's Books comin' upstairs?" Spot thought aloud.

The door to his room opened, and Spot was taken aback by whom he saw. Matthew stood in the doorway, fire in his eyes.

"You stupid bitch," he screamed at Aslyn, "You stupid whore, you thought you could get away from me that easily. You thought you could get away, didn't you? Well, you can't!"

Matthew advanced toward Aslyn, but Spot stepped in front of him.

"Don't touch her," Spot said, looking at his cane, which was resting in the corner. 

Matthew followed Spot's gaze and saw the cane. He changed his direction away from Aslyn and toward Spot's cane. When he reached it, he wrapped his hand around the hilt, gripping it tightly. With cane in hand, he advanced toward Aslyn again, and again Spot stepped between the two of them. 

"Don't touch her," Spot growled.

"Don't tell me what to do, street rat," Matthew said.

He raised the cane above his head and connected it forcefully with Spot's jaw. Spot yelped in pain and stumbled backwards. That was when Aslyn made her move. Luckily, in Matthew attempt to retrieve Spot's cane, Aslyn had been able to position herself between Matthew and the door. Now, she turned on her heels and ran into the hallway. She bolted down the stairs, and ducked behind Mr. Booker's desk. Aslyn flung open the bottom drawer and pulled out a small pocketknife she had seen Books place there only a few days before.

As she did, she saw Matthew bound down the stairs with Spot on his heels. Matthew approached her quickly, not seeing the knife in her hand. He raised the cane to strike her, but was cut short by a searing pain in his stomach. Aslyn plunged the knife into his side and twisted it. She gained satisfaction from seeing blood seep from her brother's wound. 

Spot was silent as he watched Matthew fall to the floor. He grasped at his bleeding side and cursed Aslyn. Spot and Aslyn stood in shock for a few moments. Then Spot moved to Matthew's lifeless body and nudged it with his foot.

"He's dead," Spot said, the knife falling from Aslyn's hand and shattering the silence as it hit the floor.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Matthew's body was dumped in an alley a few blocks from the lodging house. No one knew of his murder, apart from Aslyn and Spot. His body lay lifeless and forgotten, but his memory lived on, haunting Aslyn day in and day out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rain fell in sheets as Spot Conlon stood on the Brooklyn Bridge. Lightning danced around him, and he tightened his grip on Aslyn's hand. 

"Don't do this," he said, squinting at her through the rain.

"I've got to. I've just got to. This guilt—it's eating me up inside," she replied, climbing onto the railing of the bridge.

"Aslyn, I love you. Please don't do this," Spot pleaded.

"I love you, too, Spot. But I can't live like this. I'm going mad with guilt, and I'm hating myself for what I did."

"But it was only self-defense."

"I know. I know. Try telling to that to my conscience. I've got to do this, Spot. I love you, but I've just got to do this. I can't stand it anymore. I can't take another day of waking and hating the fact that I could have prevented all of this. Just let me go, Spot. We'll be together again, but for now, I've got to do this. Please, let me go."

Spot nodded and let go of Aslyn's hand. He would never understand why she was doing this to herself, but he couldn't keep her here with him if she wouldn't be truly happy. He didn't watch as her small body plummeted from the tall bridge. He didn't listen to the sound of her body hitting the water below. He only let his thoughts return to her smile—to the times when she seemed truly happy. These last few days had been hell for her, and he knew he was doing the right thing by letting go. In his mind, his memories of Aslyn collided with those of his sister, and he knew what he had to do.

__

Smile, though your heart is breaking

Smile, even though it's aching

When there are clouds in the sky

You'll get by

If you smile through your fear and sorrow

Smile, and maybe tomorrow

You'll see the sun come shining through

For you

Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear may be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile, what's the use in crying?

You'll find that life is still worthwhile

If you'll just smile

Smile


	14. Epilogue

****

Disclaimer: The song "That Girl has Love" is owned by Rooney, not me. Go Rooney! woohoo!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who is reading this story. I love you all! Okay, this is my final time to speak with ya'll cuz we're at the epilogue. I hope you've all enjoyed my story. Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll get my new story up here (it's about Jack). Well, here it goes…

Epilogue

[I don't know a lot about her]

[But she, she knew a lot about me]

[Her family seemed to love her]

[If what they say is true]

[Her friends all shared the good times, man]

[That girl has love]

[That girl has…]

Spot sat alone his room. His thoughts danced back to Aslyn and then to Emma. He saw their faces, their smiles. He saw the way Aslyn's eyes shone with flecks of gold and how Emma's cheeks glowed with the brightest pink. He smiled to himself as he thought of them.

[I, I didn't have a clue then]

[That a kiss would change my whole life again]

[She walked into my room]

[When I was all alone]

[She said that I would date her from]

[September till December]

Spot thought back to the night he and Aslyn had made love. He had loved her more than life itself in that moment. He had always loved her. But now she was gone. What was there left to love?

[She doesn't know]

[Things will never be the same again]

[She'll always be seventeen]

[That girl has love]

_Damn,_ he thought to himself_, I can't believe I let her slip away._

[She kept all the pain inside]

[Now she has got nothing to hide]

[At such a young age she took her own life]

[Now she's seeing things that come in our dreams at night]

[She's a dreamer]

_I never even got to know her. I didn't get a chance to have her tell me her hopes, dreams, fears, aspirations. Damn,_ Spot cursed again,_ I was such a fool to let her go so easily._

[She doesn't know]

[Things will never be the same again]

[She'll always be seventeen]

[That girl has love]

[Love]

[That was too real to ever be fake]

[That was too strong to ever be forgotten]

[That girl has love]

[Love…]

_I won't let that happen again. I'm going to be with her forever. _Spot let the knife slip over his wrist, and he allowed the blood to flow freely from the new wound. He continued this process until he became too weak to hold his head up, and with one more cut, he slipped into the nothingness of Aslyn's world. Leaving his life behind him, he entered the darkness in search of the girl he loved.

[She doesn't know]

[(She doesn't know)]

[Things will never be the same again]

[She'll always be seventeen]

[That girl has,]

[That girl has,]

[That girl has love]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem." –Unknown

"Be kind, for everyone you meet is facing a harder battle." –Plato

"There's one thing I've learned about life: it goes on." –Robert Frost


End file.
